


Never got a Chance to Order (Caramel Latte)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Welcome to Starbucks [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bielschmidt Brothers, F/M, Human Names Used, Italy Brothers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano has one of the most generic Soulmarks on the planet, and he's starting to lose hope. Also, Gilbert is a little shit. Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never got a Chance to Order (Caramel Latte)

**Author's Note:**

> So I read Girly 411’s (FF.net) comment on Venti Hazelnut Latte and I just went “OMG, Feli would totally do that!” so props for this fic Girly 411, and thanks for the inspiration, as always the credit for the series idea goes to [danydehaan](http://danydehaan.tumblr.com/post/95953813852/tumblr-really-likes-that-soulmates-first-word)

Feliciano Vargas believed in soulmates. He liked the idea that there was someone out there for everyone, and that they would meet eventually. I mean the words were there, actual proof that they would meet. Lovino called him a gullible idiot, but that was just his way. Feli knew his older brother didn't like getting his hopes up, on the off chance that this whole soulmate thing was a giant cosmic joke, but that it didn't stop him from tracing the words " **Do you like tomatoes?** " when he thought no one was looking.  Feliciano just knew they'd both find their soulmates one day. It would help, though, if his words weren't some of the most generic on the planet.

 

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" asked the quiet Japanese man on the other side of the counter.

 Feliciano suppressed a squeal, he couldn't get his hopes up, there'd been too many false alarms already.

 

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't happen to be my soulmate, would you?"

 

It never hurt to ask.

 

The man shook his head "I'm afraid not"

 

Feli sighed and nodded sadly "I'm Feliciano"

 

The man inclined his head "Kiku"

 

This was how most of his trips to Starbucks went.   He never resented the baristas, and he refused to give up hope. Besides, he was a pretty genial person, and never passed up an opportunity to make new friends. The fact that most of his friends were people he'd met in Starbucks was a little depressing though. There was Alfred, who would apparently meet his soulmate in Dunkin Donuts, go figure. He had met Arthur and Francis at the same Starbucks kiosk, and according to Alfred the two of them spent most of their time trying to ignore the fact that they were soulmates. Roderich had found his soulmate, Vash, when he was just a kid, and he had nearly cried when Elizaveta had gently informed him that she had already found her soulmate, Gilbert, the silver haired German who worked alongside her. And now there was Kiku. He was getting desperate here!

 

It was a week later when he stumbled into the closest Starbucks to his house, which just so happened to be the one Gilbert and Elizaveta worked at. He had been up all night working on a commission and Lovino had the graveyard shift at the 24 hour diner he worked at. Both men needed coffee or someone was going to die. Feliciano  knew he still had paint on his hands and he probably had some in his hair as well, his t-shirt was crumpled and  he probably looked like he's wandered of the set of an indie zombie movie, but he went on the coffee run anyway, because what if? Lovino said it was a little pathetic, but he really couldn't bring himself to care, and he didn't hear his brother complaining. Lovino had walked in at 7 AM and flopped face first onto the couch. Feli knew there was no moving him after that. So that's how Feli ended up standing in line with several smartly dressed business people, waiting to order two Caramel Lattes with as many esspresso shots as legally possible added in.

 

"Hey Feli, great to see you!" said Gilbert, grinning up at him as he approached the front of the line. Feliciano shot him a tired grin.

"Unfortunately, the awesome me won't be serving you today. Tragic, I know. But I'm training my baby brother, and you're his first customer." he smirked, and if Feli hadn't been so tired, he'd have been suspicious.

 

Feli looked past Gilbert for the first time, and his breath caught. The guy was huge, with slicked back blond hair, and intense blue eyes. He stood behind the counter almost shyly, looking somewhat embarrassed by his brother's antics. Feli itched to sketch him. Gilbert caught him staring, and he smirked some more.

 

"Okay Lutz, do it like I taught you."

 

The other man (Lutz?) rolled his eyes at his brother and said "Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order."

 

If anyone asked, Feliciano would blame his growing desperation, the all-nighter, and the general gorgeousness of the barista for his reaction. It was too early for this shit.

 

"IS THIS YOU? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S YOU!"

 

The blond's eyes widened, and the entire shop fell silent, except for Gilbert, who stood by the esspresso machine, snickering. If Elizaveta was here, she would have smacked him.

 

"I- uh- I" stammered the blond man, turning an alarming shade of red. Gilbert just snickered louder.

 

"It's not you is it? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Feli was crushed.

 

"No, well I mean, it's just..."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake Ludwig, spit it out!" called Gilbert from his corner

 

Both men turned to glare at him, and he held his hands up in surrender, grinning all the while.

 

Ludwig took a deep breath, turned back to Feliciano, and pulled down his t-shirt a little, exposing the collar bone. Right underneath, printed in all caps were the " **IS THIS YOU? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S YOU!** " in a rushed script. Feli felt himself start to grin, as he rubbed the back of his neck, where " **Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order** " was printed in neat block letters. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Ludwig into a hug made awkward by the counter in the way. Gilbert whooped, before shooing the two away, to deal with the somewhat irate business man in line behind Feli.

 

"Go take you're break Lutz."

 

"But I just started!"

 

"Just go, dummkopf, it's not everyday you meet your soulmate."

 

Ludwig smiled, and man, he had an amazing smile, and walked around the counter to join Feliciano. They must have been a sight, walking out of the Starbucks together, Ludwig pristine in his neatly pressed uniform (the man had even ironed his jeans), and Feliciano crumpled, paint covered, and coffee-less, but Feli honestly didn’t care. Lovino could get his own damn coffee, he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Dummkopf is German for idiot, in case you didn’t know. I hope you liked it! Who should I do next? Gwen and Lance? Steve and Tony (or Steve and Bucky)? Someone else? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
